Dada's Birfday
by Marymel
Summary: Greta, Jackson and Morgan treat Greg to a great birthday.


**Jackson and Greta and little Finn are my original characters but I don't own CSI.**

 **I had to write a story for Greg's birthday! Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg Sanders arrived home after a long shift and just wanted to go to sleep. He got home at three in the morning and climbed into bed, barely having the energy to take off his clothes and put some sweatpants and a t-shirt on. He was sound asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Five hours later, Greg was still peacefully snoozing when he felt small hands on his shoulders. He groaned as he pulled the covers up to his chest. Then he heard a small voice say, "No seep, dada! You up!"

Greg cracked an eye open to see his two-year-old daughter Greta standing by the bed. The little girl leaned in to her dad's face. "Dada, up!"

"Good morning, Greta," Greg mumbled.

Greta was impatient. She put both hands on her daddy's shoulders and shook them as hard as she could. "Dada!"

Greg groaned. "What is it, sweetie?"

"DADA!" Greta shouted.

Opening both eyes, Greg saw Greta glaring at him with all the attitude the toddler could muster. "I'm up, what is it?"

Greta smiled. "Happy birfday, dada!"

Greg smiled at his daughter. "Is that what today is?"

"Yes, dada!" Greta said. "You wake up!"

"Happy birthday!" Morgan and Jackson called from the doorway.

Greg smiled at his family. "Aw...thanks guys."

"Now up!" Greta impatiently said.

Jackson crawled onto the bed. "I told her you need to sleep."

"Baba!" Greta said with a glare. "Dada up, no seep! It his birfday!"

Greg lifted his daughter into a hug as Morgan set the tray of banana pancakes next to him on the bed. "And your kids made you breakfast."

"Yeah!" Jackson and Greta said. Greta smiled at her father. "Me mix!"

Morgan smiled. "Jackson and Greta both mixed the batter."

"And mama flipped 'em!" Jackson said.

Greg smiled. "Well, this is great. Thank you."

"An' we daw you picture!" Greta said.

"Yeah," Jackson said as he handed Greg the cards he and his sister drew. "Here's mine," he said as he showed Greg the card he'd drawn. "See? That's us with mama and Greta and Scruffy."

"Oh, yeah," Greg said as he admired his son's artwork.

"Show me!" Greta said. Jackson smiled. "Greta drew you a card, too." He handed Greg the construction paper with different shapes and colors.

Greg smiled as he admired his children's drawings. Greta's might not be as precise as her brother's, but to Greg, they were more valuable than any piece of artwork anywhere. "I have two very talented kids."

"You like dem?" Greta asked.

"I love them," Greg said honestly. He hugged and kissed his children. "Thank you both."

"Dada, mama no daw you picture," Greta said.

"But she made breakfast," Jackson said.

"And they helped," Morgan added with a loving smile.

Greg loved just spending the simple moment with his family. "This is awesome. Thank you all." He kissed Morgan and hugged Jackson and Greta.

"Dada, you up now?" Greta asked.

"Yes, I'm up now, sweet girl."

"Good! We eat beckfast!"

Jackson and Morgan smiled at the impatient girl. Greg simply hugged his daughter. "Thank you. How about you help me eat some pancakes?"

"Yes!" Greta happily answered.

Greg couldn't help but laugh softly as his daughter and son helped him eat his birthday breakfast.

"What do you wanna do today, dad?" Jackson asked as he took a bite of a banana pancake.

"I don't know," Greg said. "Maybe you and I could go on a bug hunt later. And we could go have lunch with Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nicky?"

Morgan smiled. "I'm cooking your veggie lasagna for dinner."

Greg raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Sounds great."

"We go sim?" Greta asked. She and Jackson loved swimming in the lake with their parents.

"Maybe so," Greg said.

After breakfast and a shower, Greg was getting dressed when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the name on the caller ID. "Hi, mom," he said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Happy birthday!" Greg's mother Marina said.

"Thanks."

"Do you have any big plans for your birthday?"

"I told Greta and Jacks we'll have lunch with Nick and Finn. And maybe we'll go swimming later. Mom, you should see Greta with her little floaties and Jacks teaching her to swim."

Marina smiled. "Oh, how sweet!"

Greg smiled as he walked into the living room and saw his children busily coloring. Greta was almost as talented an artist as her brother, and they loved coloring together.

"Baba, me daw bubberfly!" Greta said as she proudly showed Jackson her drawing.

Jackson smiled. "This is really good, Greta. You want to show dad?"

"Yeah!" Greta said. She jumped off the couch and ran to Greg. "Dada, lookit! Me daw you bubberfly!"

"Yeah!" Greg said with a warm smile as he looked at Greta's drawing. She may not have stayed quite in the lines like her brother, but Greg thought it was wonderful. "This is beautiful, sweet girl." He turned back to the phone. "Mom, you have two very talented grandchildren."

"Hi, Nana!" Jackson shouted.

"Me want to talk," Greta said. Greg handed her the phone. "Hi, Nana!" Greta said. "It dada birfday! Me wake him up!"

"You did?" Marina asked.

"Uh-huh. Him was seeping, but me wake him up to play!"

Greg laughed as Greta talked to her grandmother about waking up her daddy and playing with her brother. "Well, it sounds like you're going to have a wonderful day," Marina said.

"Yeah!" Greta happily said.

The family met Nick and Finn for lunch and Finn gave Greg a little card he made him. "This is very good," Greg told his godson. The little boy beamed at Greg before going to play with Greta.

"Man, did you ever think our kids would be best friends?" Nick asked Greg as they watched the toddlers play and chat in their own language.

Greg smiled at the kids. "Yeah, and Jacks and Eli are still best friends." Both smiled, loving their CSI family.

After a full day, including the promised swim at the lake, the family settled in on the couch for one of Greg's favorite movies. Jackson happily pet Scruffy as he enjoyed the movie with his dad. Morgan had to smile as Greta curled up on her lap.

"Dada?" Greta sleepily asked. "Can we hab you birfday tomorrow too?"

Jackson giggled and Greg and Morgan smiled at their daughter. "I tell you what," Greg said. "I have to work tomorrow, but you and your brother can have a picnic with Aunt Judy. And maybe we can go swimming again Saturday."

"Yeah," Greta said with a sleepy smile.

"You ready for bed, sweetie?" Morgan asked. Greta simply shook her head.

"Dada? Me happy you me dada," Greta said with a yawn.

"Me too," Jackson said, smiling at his father.

Greg smiled with love, feeling happier than he'd ever been. "I'm happy to be your dad," he said with a warm smile. He gently kissed his children's heads. He smiled at Morgan. "And I am so happy you're my wife."

"Same here," Morgan said.

They spent the whole evening at home just enjoying their family. Greg smiled as he just watched his children and wife. It was a simply wonderful birthday.

 **The End**


End file.
